harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Potter (GOTNerd2011)
Heather Lily Longbottom '''(née '''Potter) (b. 31 July, 1980) is a English half-blood witch, daughter of James and Lily Potter, and twin sister of Harry Potter. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998. She was sorted into Gryffindor along side her twin brother Harry. Sometime after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Heather married Neville Longbottom. Biography Heather is the twin sister of Harry Potter. She shared the cupboard under the stairs with Harry when they were little. When they got too big to both fit, Heather was moved to Dudley's old room. She first figured out she was different when she was seven. She was watching the kids in the neighborhood play from her room. One of the boys was being rude to the girls. As Heather glared at him, the ball in his hands flew up and hit him in the face. She was shocked with what happened and told Harry about it. He told her that weird things happened to him, too. After talking for awhile, she brought up that they may be a witch and wizard, but he didn't believe her. The next big event was when she was nine. She was out playing with the kids and one of them kicked the ball into the woods. They told her to go fetch it, although she didn't kick it. She went to the woods and was horrified to see a wolf in it. She prayed that it wouldn't do anything and the wolf sat, looking like a dog. She cautiously approached it and it licked her hand. She ran back without the ball and said that she met a wolf in there. She later told Uncle Vernon about it and asked if she was a witch. His eyes widened and she was sent to her room without supper. Hogwarts Years First Year Heather and Harry were dropped off at Kings Cross Station. Looking around, she realized that Uncle Vernon was right, there's no Platform 9 and 3/4. She was beginning to lose hope when Harry heard someone talk about Hogwarts. They watched in surprise as a teen boy runs towards the barrier, then disappears. They soon run to it, thinking they're going to crash and stops running when they hear a train. Ron Weasley sits on the train with them. Once on the train, Neville Longbottom comes into their compartment, crying about losing his toad. Heather agrees to help him. After she finds his toad, they introduce themselves. After hearing her name, Neville stares at the small scar on her cheek. Heather is afraid that she's going to end up in Slytherin as she watches the Sorting. However, the hat doesn't mention anything about Slytherin once it's placed on her head. Once Neville is taken to the hospital wing, the Slytherin's start taunting Heather, saying that she likes them. Heather points out that Harry is more brave than her, so he should be the one to get the stone. Second Year Heather goes into Harry's room to find a weird creature in it. He tells her that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts, either. Heather, Harry and Ron drove Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts, as they missed the train. They almost get expelled. Hermione is unhappy and barely speaks to them until Ron gets the Howler. Heather develops a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, as she finds him handsome and loves his books. She's delighted when he suggests that she and Harry help him answer fan mail as their detentions. She is crushed to find out all the books were lies. She yells at him when she finds out. She thanks Ron for knocking him out with a rock. She claps along with Harry and the others for Hagrid. Third Year Much to her dismay, Aunt Marge comes to visit. She mentions that she doesn't get beat at school enough. Heather snaps and tells her that neither she nor Harry gets beaten at school. She is frightened by the fact that Harry could hear voices. Heather is skeptical about Care of Magical Creatures at first, but then she likes it when Hagrid shows them some beautiful creatures. She cries as Buckbeak is executed. She goes along with Harry and Hermione when they go back in time. Fourth Year When Dumbledore calls Harry's name, Heather stares. Heather goes to the Yule Ball with Neville as friends. They have a good time and they kiss at the end of the night, something which only Hermione knows about. Heather is one of the people to save during the second task. Harry tries saving both her and Hermione, but Krum whisks Hermione away. She looks concerned and isn't cheering along with the others, as she can see how upset Harry is. She is seen crying during Cedric's funeral. Fifth Year When she spots Neville and hugs him, Harry and Ginny has funny looks in their eyes. Harry asks her about the creatures pulling the cart, but she can't see them. Heather joins Dumbledore's Army. Before the Christmas holiday, Neville kisses Heather again and they start going out. She cries when Sirius dies. Sixth Year Heather starts the NEWT level of Potions. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy is there. She cries as Neville holds her at the sight of Dumbledore's death. Later Years Heather married Neville Longbottom and they had a daughter, Alice Longbottom. Physical Appearance Heather looked like her mother, except for she had her father's eyes. She is thin, but not lanky, like her brother. On her left cheek, she has a small scar, due to the failed attempt of the Killing Curse put upon her and her brother. Personality Heather is kindhearted and funny. She is shown to be lazy when it comes to her schoolwork. Relationships Crystal Crystal was Heather's snowy owl during her Hogwarts years. Harry Potter Neville Longbottom Neville and Heather always got along well. There was a rumor spread by Draco Malfoy their first year that they liked each other, but that wasn't true. However, during their fourth year, Neville acted a little strange around her before asking her to the Yule Ball. Ron Weasley She was angry at him when he was rude to Hermione, but once she became friends with them, they were cool. Ginny Weasley Ginny shyly told Heather about her crush on Harry and told her to keep it a secret, although Harry could tell. Hermione Granger Heather and Hermione made small talk when they first started school. They didn't hang out much, due to the fact she always wanted to study and they weren't exactly friends. Draco Malfoy Draco and Heather didn't get off to a great start. He insulted Hufflepuff before they started Hogwarts and she doubted there was a house for losers. While on the train to Hogwarts, she refuses to shake his hand. Sarah Snape Heather didn't like him much from her first Potions class. She spoke up when he kept on asking Harry questions, even though it was obvious he didn't know the answer. Albus Dumbledore Hagrid Gilderoy Lockhart Heather had a crush on him the moment she laid eyes on him. She was happy when she asked her and Harry to serve their detention time with him. Dobby Heather thought Dobby was a little creepy at first for coming to their house to tell her and Harry not to go back to Hogwarts. Magical Abilities and Skills * Love * Dueling: Heather is acceptable at dueling. * Patronus: Heather's patronus is a lioness, first shown during her fifth year. DADA Heather got an "O" on her OWL. Potions Heather got an "Exceeds Expectations" on her OWL. Charms Heather got an "Exceeds Expectations" on her OWL. Transfiguration Heather got an "Exceeds Expectations" on her OWL. Herbology Heather liked the class, but struggled a bit with it. Neville happily helped her and boosted her grades up. She got an "Acceptable" on her OWL. History of Magic Like most students, she didn't like that class. She got a Poor on her OWL exam. Care of Magical Creatures Heather really liked that class. There were times when Hagrid had scary creatures, but she loved things such as the Niffler or unicorns. Etymology The name Heather is an English name named after the plant heather, which is a variety of shrubs with small pink or white flowers. Possessions * Golden Locket: '''A locket her mother saved for her which she wears everyday * '''Wand * Weasley Jumpers: Mrs, Weasley gave her one for Christmas each year. * '''Dress robes: '''Heather had dress robes for the Yule Ball. Behind the Scenes * In the movie adaptation, Heather is portrayed by Sophie Turner. Appearances Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Category:Gryffindors Category:Fanon Category:Potter Family(GOTNerd2011) Category:Half-bloods Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Slug Club Category:Time travelers